


in the land of gods and monsters (i was an angel)

by sourin



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eating Disorders, Eventual Smut, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Good Sibling Ben Hargreeves, Good Sibling Number Five | The Boy, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, M/M, No Incest, Non-Sexual Submission, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Self-Esteem Issues, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Soft Diego Hargreeves, klaus becomes softer when he meets dave again, we can say that it affects his personality in a good way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourin/pseuds/sourin
Summary: an alternative universe which klaus is sent back to 1968 at the end of season one, and not 1960. but this time, he has ben with him. dave is still covered in blood, lying unconciously, and the war is still going on. klaus has the chance to think clearly.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	in the land of gods and monsters (i was an angel)

Dave meant everything to Klaus. He seriously changed everything about him. His kisses stopped the ghosts, his existence gave him the courage of sobering up, his strong hands helped him to forget about all his fears and made him feel safe. He was always sure about himself, always so positive and faithful. He was the first person ever to love Klaus, to make him feel wanted and worthful. Klaus was a stranger to these things. Nobody ever really cared about him, told him he was beautiful and he was not useless. That he was not a disappointment.

Klaus couldn’t believe what was happening.

“Dave?” He screamed. He looked at Ben while covering his ears. There was blood everywhere, he was hearing gunshots again, and it felt like hell. He couldn’t think of anything, Dave was dying in front of him again. Ben was saying something but it was impossible for Klaus to hear him. 

“Come on, conjure me and I’ll go get someone. Klaus! He’s not dead yet, you can save him—“

He’s not dead yet.

Dave is alive.

Klaus can save him.

He kept hearing the gunshots.

“Shit, okay,” Klaus whispered. He had to try his best.

Did they stop the apocolypse? Where were everyone?

He saw Ben turning all blue, just like the light at his hands, and yelling to someone. He ran away to get someone, Klaus couldn’t focus on it. For a moment he was worried Ben might get shot but then he remembered that he couldn’t, he was already dead.

“We can help you Klaus.”

“Make us corporeal too! We know you can!”

“Let us save you Klaus!”

Klaus fell to the floor, Dave wasn’t in his sight anymore. He focused on conjuring Ben, his head hurt so much because of the withdrawals and time travel, but he couldn’t stop. He tried so hard to keep Ben corporeal, until he couldn’t.

❀

He woke up with a huge pain in his chest. And his head. His stomach, his legs, his shoulders hurt too. He moaned and let his head fall to his side.

Then he opened his eyes ever so quickly.

“Ben?”

“Hey Klaus.” Ben stared at him. Klaus wasn’t used to his brother not being annoyed at him and now he was sure Ben was smiling, like he wanted to hug him.

“Where are we? I saw a terrible nightmare, God—“

“It wasn’t a nighmare Klaus.” Ben bend over to look into his eyes. “We saved him. You saved him.” Klaus closed his eyes. “So I’m asleep again…” He said with dissapointment.

“Just look around.” Ben whispered.

Klaus slowly opened his eyes again, sitting up on the uncomfortable bed. His eyes wandered around the room. He wanted to scream when he saw Dave, laying on the other bed. His pretty face was pale, his body was covered in a blanket. He was breathing, Klaus could see that. 

Klaus couldn’t even move. He felt tears in his eyes, Ben was sure he had never seen him like this before, this desparate and this hopeful. He’d never seen his brother’s eyes shining with pure happiness, the only times Klaus would cry was used to be the times he was sick. He would be so helpless, probably used and then thrown to the streets by a drug dealer or someone. But for all these years Ben was with him, he’d never seen Klaus really happy.

“It’ll take a few days for him to wake up, they’re still not sure if he’ll be completely okay after this. They said we saved him by seconds.”

Klaus looked at him. Then he started crying again. Ben slowly sat next to him, wrapped his arms around his brother’s thin shoulders and he could feel him like the time he punched him in the face. Ben didn’t think much about that, he just smiled and let the taller boy’s head fall to his chest. "It's going to be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! thanks for giving this story a chance, i hope you like it xx  
> i guess it'll have a lot of chapters but i'm willing to update properly 🤍


End file.
